Aleksander Janáček (Antonie Knoppers)
Aleksander and Alexander redirect here, for other uses of the name, see Alexander (disambiguation) | gender = Male | born = | died = 2007 New York, New York | age = | death cause = Shot by Brenda in defense of Dante | occupation = Mobster | title = | residence = | parents = Theo Hoffman (deceased) Suzanne Stanwyck | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Brenda Barrett (lovers; 2007) | children = Alec Scott | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Aleksander Janáček, Sr. was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was the son of the late, mob boss, Theo Hoffman (aka The Balkan) and his wife, Suzanne Stanwyck. He is also the father of Brenda Barrett's son, Alec Scott. He was never shown on-screen except through Dante Falconeri and Brenda Barrett's flashbacks. History Sometime prior to 2007, Aleksander dated supermodel Brenda Barrett. After learning of his dangerous lifestyle, she broke up with him and traveled to Manhattan, where Dante Falconeri was one of four guards assigned to protect her. Once she had been in Manhattan for a while, she learned she was pregnant with Aleksander's son. Dante claimed to be the father to protect the child and signed over all his legal rights to Brenda. One night, while Brenda was on a walk with Dante, Aleksander came after her in an alleyway. He and Dante got into a fight and while they were fighting, Dante dropped his gun. Brenda picked it up and shot Aleksander to death. Dante went over to her to calm her down. He told her that he would take care of everything and he later threw his body into the river. When Brenda returns to PC in 2010, she is told to live with Jason to protect herself. To draw out the Balkan, who is later revealed to be Theo Hoffman, Jason and his girlfriend Sam come up with a plan; Sam will disguise herself as Brenda and allow herself to get kidnapped. Brenda tricks Spinelli into telling her where the trap will be taking place, but Dante gets assigned to protect her. At Jason's penthouse, she hits Dante over the head with a vase and runs out to try to save Sam. Dante chases after her once he regains consciousness. In the alleyway, Dante gets into a fight with Anton Banovic, one of the Balkan's thugs, and drops his gun. Brenda picks it up and kills Anton in the same manner that she killed Aleksander. The family later sues Brenda, along with Dante, and Theo is hired on as her defense lawyer, as he secretly plots her kidnapping. Crimes Committed *Worked for his father, an international crime lord known as The Balkan *Fought with Det. Dante Falconeri and choked him revealed in 2010 flashback Health and Vitals *Shot and killed by Brenda Barrett revealed in 2010 flashback Family tree See also *The Balkan's mob family External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Aleksander Janáček Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Offscreen characters Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional criminals Category:2010s Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:The Balkan's mob family